down a cliff and through death
by DeadpoolRULEZ
Summary: Jessie is tuck on a stupid cliff. Rocket shiping. Der! I know im not really good at fanfiction, but this one was bothering me. Really short and probably rushed cuz I do it on a tablet.


I really need rocket shiping. Its sooooooooooo cute! Lets a-go!

Jitssies POV

I am about DONE! With trying to catch that stupid fucking pika-watever. Im dangling on a cliff cuz of that stupid mouse.

"Jess, yous stiall alive?" Meowth asked in that annoying accent of his. What the fuck?! He thinks I just let go?!

"What the fuck do think, I just let go and put my shitty life to an end? Maybe I should!" I threatened.

"No please Jessie, DONT!" James pleaded. I got a rock with my loose hand and let it drop, making a big splash in the shallow river beneath me. I heard a gasps and smirked.

"J-J-Jess?" Meowth stuttered sadly. I heard sniffles.

"Sh-she-e-e s gone." James breathed, the obious. Wait, im still alvie, duh.

"Im right here you gay homophobe and you annoying piece of shit." I said in my famous frustrated tone. (I have nothing against gays, in fact I support gays, but isnt one. As long as you love that person! Im matching Jessies personalaty.)

"Oh Jessie! I thought you were dead! Your not!" James cried. Pft, talk about Captain Obious!

"No shit, sherlock." I sighed in frustration. If I dont make it... no! Im Jessie from Team Rocket! I can get out of a crumby cliff!

Thats the problem.

Its crumby. One wrong move and I will never see them again.

I love them. Even James, I kinda like him more than that...

James POV

I thought she was dead! If she was dead... I would be lost without her! Meowth lookex at me with relief. She was even insulting us.

"Dont worry! I will get you outta there!" I called down with confidence.

"Dont be too confident, you cant even lift up Meowth!" Jessie insulted. Thats good. Shes not tired.

"Yes I am tired, stupid dumbass!" She yelled. Shit! I tgought about It. Arbok!

"Hey," I called down," What about Arbok?" I asked. Its was silent for awhile.

"I guess you arent so dumb after all." She insu- wait what?! She praised me! I started smiling like an idiot.

"Go Arbok!" She yelled.

"Char-booooooooooooooook!" It yelled

SPLASH!

"Arbok, My baby! No! This ISNT happening. Hes not coming up! James, Why?! He didnt do anything to deserve this! Hes, dead. Im sure!" She yelled franticly. Meowth looked at me with tears.

I heard screams and stuff down there.

"Arbok, Arbok! No! My first pokemon! Why? Im letting go! My baby is dead!" She wailed.

"No!" I yelled. I turned and started climbing down.

"No- if your gonna die, I wouldnt be able to live!" I yelled. Its true. I looked at her. She was a hot mess. She looked at me with blood-shot eyes. Not in anger, but with a softness I never seen.

"You mean it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Lets climb down and get yous Arbok." Meowth voice shaked when he said Arbok. She nodded.

We started to slowly climb down.

"If wes dont make it, I want to say I love yous guys." Meowth said.

"If I dont make it, take care of my pokemon, will you?" I said, more like pleaded. They nodded.

"If I die, take care of my remaining pokemon?" She asked. We nodded.

"If I die, I want you to know, I never want to be in team rocket, and I wanted to quit after I got out of this canyon." Jessie said.

"You too?" I asked. She nodded.

"If I dont make it, i want you to know that i love you guys, espacially you Jess." I admitted while blushing.

"Me too, James." Jessie said. I looked in her eyes. We stared blushing still going down. I hit a big ledge, or should I say floor.

"Wes made it!" Meowth yelled. I hugged them.

"Charr book!" Arbock said?! I wheeled around. Jessie ramn over to him.

"Arbok dont scare me like that! I will never ever do that again! Promise me to stay with me? Oh Arbok!" Jessie cried. Tears were in both of their eyes. I ran over and tqckled them in a hug too.

Meowth came by and snuggled in our arms. Wobbafett and Weezing came out and joined the hug. We untangled.

"Be my girlfriend?" I asked shyly.

"No." Jessie said sarcasticly.

She ran into my arms and pecked my cheek.

"What did you do to Jessie?!" I asked sarcasticly.

I really shouldnt have said that.

WHAMM!

She hit me on the head with that mallet she stole from the twerppette.

"Yous betta not kiss again, its like a bunch of jinx making hooking up with a bunch of Mr. Mime!" Meowth yelled.

WHAMM!

Jessie smacked him with her hair.

Some things will never change.


End file.
